Please Don't Leave
by Minxheart
Summary: SPOILER IS BASED ON THIS WEEKS- so if you don't want a spoiler don't read, but for everyone else this is a quick one shot about Tess and Zoe and their friendship which i really love! PLUS THIS IS MY FIRST K RATED STORY WHICH I AM VERY PLEASED ABOUT!


**Ok so after seeing some of the spoiler pictures, I created this one shot hope you like it plus I really hope Tess doesn't leave but I think she will though :(**

_I can't do this, I really can't do this, I can't keep going today was bad enough I can't keep seeing him. _His perfect black slightly gelled hair had grown longer since last time and his skin had tanned which she supposed was a mark of his holiday and as they had met his dark brown eyes had met hers with a deep twinkling sparkle and she had forgotten how enchanting they were and how it was so easy to get lost in them. She took a sip of her drink she couldn't do this no matter how much she loved the ED she had to go and she brought her phone out from her pocket and scrolled down to Zoe's number and hesitated before dialing and she held them up to her ear. _Ring, ring, ring, ring _"Hello" Zoe answered

"Zoe" she started and then paused

"Tess is everything ok?" she asked and Zoe took a deep breath before saying

"I'm resigning" she said and Zoe didn't respond for a couple of seconds.

"What do you mean your resigning?" she questioned

"I'm resigning I can't stay here in the department" she whispered and she heard Zoe clicking her pen

"Where are you?" she asked quickly

"Home why?" she counter asked but Zoe didn't respond and hung up the phone and Tess closed her eyes_. _

* * *

"Tess, Tess" Zoe banged at her door, she didn't understand why she needed to do this, why she was going to leave. The door opened and Tess stood there with her new bob hair cut and in a dark crimson dressing gown

"Zoe what are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to change your mind" she said and Tess let her in.

"Zoe it's nice of you to come but I'm not changing my mind" Tess promised and Zoe stepped into the thin hallway and Tess led her into a kitchen "Tea, Coffee, wine?" she offered and Zoe nodded

"Wine would be nice but not too much" she said and Tess went to her cupboard and pulled a bottle of red and held it up to Zoe.

"Is this ok?" she asked

"Yes that's great" she replied and Tess poured it into two glasses and handed one to Zoe and Tess sat down at the table opposite Zoe

"Tess why do you want to leave?" she asked taking a sip of wine

"Because I can't do it Zoe, I can't go into the ED everyday not after what I have done" she whispered.

"Tess you know it's perfectly ok for you to chose it's your body" she tried to reason but Tess shook her head

"The father Zoe, I can't face the father" she whispered and Zoe saw with a sympathetic pang that Tess was crying and she took her hand that was lying on the table but curiosity was also coursing through her.

"Tess who's was Father?" she asked

"Someone that I was stupid to get involved in" she muttered crying and Zoe closed her eyes

"Oh come on Tess everyone makes a mistake" she said reassuringly

"No Zoe this was worse" she replied "I had a fling with someone that couldn't afford it" she muttered and Zoe closed her eyes again.

"Charlie?" she suggested but Zoe shook her head

"I wish" she replied and Zoe looked taken a back and a smile flitted across both their faces for a second

"Tess please don't leave" Zoe begged as a tear spilled down her face and chocked her voice.

"I have no choice, I can't go back and see him Zoe" she replied and Zoe couldn't hold it in any longer as she started to cry

"Please don't leave Tess" she begged again in a voice that was muffled by tears "I need you, your one of the last true friends that I have left" she cried thinking back to how long she and Tess had worked together and Tess nodded. "I can't do it without you, this job is so stressful Tess and you have been my best friend for so long, you have helped me through so much and helped me to make one of the biggest decisions of my life" Zoe cried and Tess got up

"Oh you were so easy to be friends with Zoe, and as for the job you always make the right decision and if you ever need me you have my number" Tess replied going over and hugging her.

"If your set on leaving then, I guess I can't stop you" Zoe cried feeling like a child that had found out that a family member was dying and it stabbed her in that moment that she classed Tess as her family.

"Well I guess now your here we could always watch a couple of movies, I also have wine and some popcorn" she suggested and Zoe nodded

"Sounds like a great idea" she replied trying to control her voice and Tess went to get the popcorn but Zoe grabbed her arm

"I'm going to miss you Tess" she commented and Tess nodded.

"Me too Zoe" she said and they did, they watched films late in to the night starting off with the Film Bridesmaids, then moving onto I Give it a Year, then after that Dirty Dancing and finishing with the notebook. And as it was 2am in the morning now Zoe ended up sleeping over with her on one sofa and Tess on the next both enjoying the company of the other one and thinking about how unusual this friendship was and how it had come about.

**So hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
